


Tell Me About It, Stud

by VeraBAdler



Series: April 2019 challenges [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grease References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean and Cas watch "Grease," and Cas has some questions.Prompt: 1950's version of them





	Tell Me About It, Stud

“I don't understand.”

Cas was leveling him with that trademark trench coat angel squint, the one that never failed to stir the cockles of his heart. Dean sighed, reconciling himself to the fact that, as usual, movie night was not going to continue until they'd processed whatever issue Cas currently had lodged in his brain.

“What don't you understand this time, buddy?”

“If Danny loves Sandy so much that he's willing to leave the T-birds behind and join the track team in order to impress her, why doesn't he tell her that?”

“Well, he doesn't get a chance to, Cas. She walks up all sexy at the carnival and bowls him over. They get their happily ever after.”

“Happily ever– She changes everything about herself, makes herself into some ridiculous stereotype she thinks he wants, and he just accepts it? Like he doesn't need to do any of the work? Why can't he meet her halfway?”

“Jeez, man, I don't know. It's a cheesy movie. It's supposed to be fun. Nobody's calling Danny Zuko a role model!”

Cas got up in his face, his blue eyes boring into Dean's like he would still be able to read Dean's mind if he focused hard enough.

Dean sighed again. “What?” he asked resignedly. Cas continued to search his face. “C'mon, Cas, ask whatever it is you wanna ask. I can tell you're not gonna let this go.”

“Is that what you want?”

“... _Huh?_ ”

“Is that what you want me to do? Do I need to change myself completely for you? Like Sandy changed for Danny? Is that what you're waiting for?”

Dean felt woozy. The room spun around him as he struggled to catch up with the conversation. “Whuh– Who says I'm waiting? Waiting for what?”

“Waiting for _us_ ,” Cas said. His voice was strained, his eyes beseeching. “I know you feel about me the way I feel about you. I thought once I gave up my grace, once I was living here in the Bunker, that we would...” His voice trailed off and he turned away. “I see I was wrong, about all of it. Forget I said anything. I'm going to bed now.”

He began to shuffle towards the hall, but his motion was stopped by a tug on his hand. He whipped around to face a Dean who looked dazed but determined.

“Hang on, Cas,” he muttered. “You gotta let me catch up here.” He took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. He ran his hand down his face, and began speaking in a low tone. “Okay, first of all, buddy, look: you are not Sandy, and I sure as hell ain't Danny. I always identified more with Rizzo, honestly. Anyway, you don't need to change a goddamn thing for me, because I've been in love with you for _years_.” He shifted his hold on Cas's hand, interlacing their fingers and squeezing. “I just... I didn't know how you felt. I had no idea.”

“You've been in love with me for years?”

“Yeah, baby.”

“And all this time, you didn't know I loved you too?”

“Not a fuckin' clue, Cas.”

A gummy smile spread across Cas's face, and he tugged on their hands, bringing Dean into an embrace. “I have one more question.”

“Shoot.”

“If you're Rizzo, does that make me Kenickie?”

“Yeah, sweetheart. You wanna go make out in your backseat?”

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely hate historical AU prompts and will sidestep them with all my ingenuity.
> 
> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is here.


End file.
